


Чайник Рассела

by bene_gesserit (irulenn), fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)



Category: Sunshine (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Survival, UST, Voicemail
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irulenn/pseuds/bene_gesserit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020
Summary: Миссия «Икара I» терпит бедствие в рамках канона, однако Пинбейкер погибает сразу вслед за обреченной (им же) командой. В данных событиях он только упоминается.Визуализация:коллажиклип
Relationships: Robert Capa/Mace
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, fandom All Space 2020 - Миди G-T





	Чайник Рассела

**Author's Note:**

> Миссия «Икара I» терпит бедствие в рамках канона, однако Пинбейкер погибает сразу вслед за обреченной (им же) командой. В данных событиях он только упоминается.
> 
> Визуализация: [коллаж](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491214) и [клип](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492885)

Солнечный пейзаж все еще снился - в кошмарах, вытягивающих последние силы. Он вновь, сжимаясь от ужаса, летел в перекаты огненных волн, туда, где температура была выше самого понимания - в самый ад. Разверстую пасть пекла, сгорая, расщепляясь на атомы, исходя криком, выплеснутым в пространства.

Но свет, ласковое солнечное тепло – то, без чего Земля погибнет, стоили всего этого.

Писк и затем стрекот нагрудного коммуникатора немного привел в себя, особенно когда с «другого конца» послышался сонный голос Мейса.

\- Эй! Что там у тебя?

Возможно, если бы это была Кэсси, ей можно было бы все рассказать. Если бы!.. 

Если бы Солнце было таким же, как когда-то, они – все они – никогда бы не встретились.  
Но говорить на эту тему было все равно что обсуждать затертую до дыр научную фантастику из медиа-хранилища «Икара II» - бесполезно и сотни раз обсуждено. Корасон бы выращивала экспериментальный батат или пшеницу с особо высокими показателями урожайности, Кэсси сидела за штурвалом пассажирского самолета, Харви - добывал редких зверюшек в дебрях Амазонии. Кто знает?..

Кэйпа потер лоб, покрывшийся ледяной испариной. Жив – значит, впереди новый мучительно однообразный день. Какое счастье, что в шестидесяти метрах от него, в такой же, намертво закрытой консервной банке, заперт такой же обреченный, как и он сам.

Это было их общее решение, и по-другому быть не могло

***

Будни смертников – другого названия этому не было. «Икар I», вернее, то, что от него осталось: остов, безжизненный, разгерметизированный, и пара спасательных капсул, пристыкованных с противоположных сторон к бывшему кислородному саду, дрейфовал в пустыне ближних к Солнцу планет, выходя периодически за орбиту Меркурия, а иногда – приближаясь к нижним границам радиационной «зоны молчания». 

«Икар-II» на прощанье сочувствующе пообещал «думать о них». Как обещал когда-то доктору Сирлу: по пути к зияющему аду их светила. Разница была только в том, что за Сирлом они вернулись. Проведя почти три месяца на полностью пустынном «Икаре I», покрытой пылью – частицами человеческой кожи, – громадине, Сирл жил надеждой – и она оправдалась, когда однажды на горизонте вспыхнула крохотная точка, приближающаяся со стороны Солнца.

У Мейса и Кэйпы надежды осталось совсем мало: одно дело – подобрать по пути, другое – отправлять спасательную экспедицию с Земли. Кто пойдет на это?

Решения давались, как всегда, нелегко. Кают-компания притихла, ожидая приговора.

\- Кислорода до дома хватит на четверых, - озвучил Мейс предварительный расчет, и костяшки на сжатых до боли кулаках побелели. Трей охнул, как от удара, а Корасон уронила голову на сомкнутые в замок руки. Обессиленная, Кэсси прижала ладони к щекам, но слез все равно не смогла скрыть. Так не должно было быть.

Никто не бросал жребий, и не было никакого голосования: все решил строгий и холодный расчет. Навигатор, пилот, врач и корабельный ботаник, в чьем ведении находился кислородный сад, отправлялись к Земле со всем оставшимся на борту обоих «Икаров» топливом. 

Физик, выполнивший свою миссию, и специалист по бортовым системам – учитывая, что автоматика вполне могла его заменить, - оставались на кадавре, бывшем некогда «Икаром I». 

Ждать помощи.

Топлива, как и времени, тоже было катастрофически мало. 

\- Мы отстыкуем груз «Икара I», - как-то безучастно, и, в своей манере, отстраненно, предложил тогда Кэйпа. – Инерционным скачком достигнем орбиты Меркурия. Здорово сэкономим время.

Команда, собравшаяся в навигационной рубке, прислушалась: Кэйпа говорил тихо и редко, зато в основном по делу. Он не был взволнован или не подавал виду. Внешне он был вполне готов к своей участи.

\- Это может иметь смысл, - пробормотал Трей, просчитывая то-то в уме, щурясь на зеленое поле межпланетной карты.

Кэсси вызвала на сенсоре навигационную сеть. Несколько быстрых движений пальцами, почти магия. На карте проступила красная пунктирная линия – новый маршрут. 

\- «Икар II». Сверяю координаты. Подтверждаю направление. 

Кэйпа в этот момент ощутил, как ледяная волна окатывает позвоночник, и от жуткого ощущения – предчувствия, – такого завершения миссии, заныло в груди. Мейс, покоряясь судьбе, склонил голову.

***

Но, перед тем как «Икар II» скрылся в кромешной тьме в направлении родной планеты, нужно было переорганизовать модули на Икаре таким образом, чтобы остающиеся люди могли этой самой помощи дождаться: кислород, пища, чистая вода. 

\- Это очень плохой выбор, - возразил корабельный врач. 

В отчаянии Корасон уставилась на Сирла, желая бы, чтобы все было по-другому.

\- Это – лучшее из возможных решений, доктор.

Команда полным составом почти трое суток изобретала варианты, однако удалось придумать только обособленные замкнутые системы-модули, переоборудованные из спасательных капсул. Сложная схема подачи воздуха из кислородного сада, закольцованные комплексы подачи и переработки воды и запас концентратов, достаточный для одного человека, должны были гарантировать пять-шесть месяцев выживания индивида.

***  
Прощание было на редкость быстрым – времени было мало, да и затягивать неизбежное никто не пожелал. Корасон строго наказала следить за садом, будто это было возможно из их изолированных капсул. Кэсси старалась держать себя в руках, но получалось не очень – она была самым эмоциональным членом их экипажа, зато лучшим из лучших пилотов. Теперь её миссией было довести «Икар II» до Земли. Сирл говорил мягко и тщательно подбирал слова: так обычно врачи говорят со смертельно больными.

\- Не надо этого, - спокойно предупредил Мейс. 

Сирл примирительно поднял руки. 

\- Выходим на стартовую траекторию – ласково напомнил «Икар»

***  
Отстыковка прошла без проблем, узловатое тело «Икара II» еще некоторое время разворачивалось, занимая исходную позицию и настраивая защитный экран. Запустились основные двигатели, ровным светом осветились изнутри сопла – и большой корабль, выпустив в эфир прощальный сигнал, устремился прочь от звезды.

Темнота, которую обеспечивал противосолнечный щит, была и благом, и пугающим призраком – одиночество бескрайних пустот отныне станет их спутником. Более постоянным и надежным, чем надежда.

Теперь они как чайник Рассела – недоказанный, ни для кого не существующий объект почти на орбите Меркурия. Решение было не просто «плохим», - чудовищным, - хоть и единственным приемлемым.

***

Четыре месяца в одиночных спасательных капсулах, разведенных по разные стороны кислородного сада, замурованных в развалинах «Икара I», четыре мучительных месяца в ожидании смерти, сменяющейся отчаянной надеждой, а потом – просто отчаянием. 

Ждать – чего? Сигналы все еще не пробивались, хоть они и находились почти на пороге «мертвой зоны». Тишина, нарушаемая только дыханием, – каждодневная мука. Иногда из системы подачи кислорода доносились едва слышные звуки дождя, и оба жадно прислушивались к знакомым звукам далёкого дома, не нарушая тишину разговорами по маленьким нашейным коммуникаторам, – так драгоценны были эти мгновения. Можно было лечь у самых решеток вентиляции, представляя, что за окном идет настоящий ливень, или стучат по крыше осторожные капли первого летнего дождя. Но реальность чернотой маячила в иллюминаторах, выходящих к борту «Икара», и только щит, функционирующий в автоматическом режиме, защищал их от испепеляющего жара Солнца.

Каждый был уверен, что они находятся на волосок от смерти: если сломается система орошения в саду, на полградуса отклонится щит – все будет кончено от суток до секунд.

Спасали разговоры. Маленькие медальоны-коммуникаторы, похрипывающие на некоторых частотах, разрушали мертвенную тишину. Заставляли надеяться. 

Первым вышел на связь Мейс. С сакраментального «Я их не вижу» началось их тягостное одиночество, заполненное беседами. Говорили до хрипа, до сиплого шепота. От подъема до самого позднего вечера. Лежа в постелях, расхаживая по капсулам, листая электронные книги, сверяясь с картами.

Кэйпа любил говорить о своих работах, о ЦЕРНе, о Большом взрыве. Мейс слушал его с интересом, хотя многое знал со студенчества. Не перебивал, давая высказаться. О своей работе рассказывал редко, преимущественно – анекдоты «из неизданного». 

Настоящим спасением оказалось срабатывание коммуникатора на нажатие. В одну из ночей Кэйпа, подхваченный из кошмарного сна встревоженным голосом Мейса, поблагодарил бога, если таковой где-то был, что в этих безднах он не один, пусть и не в самой приятной компании.

Дни уходили за днями, постепенно, до самого дна испарялась надежда. 

Сама собой, стихийно, возникла договоренность о синхронном распорядке дней – так проще поддерживать общение, организовывать быт. 

Они выучили биографии родственников до седьмых колен, все забавные истории из детства знали наизусть, но хрусткий лед классовой вражды иногда вставал между ними: потомственный военный Мейс где-то в глубине души не переваривал «высоколобых», а Кэйпа, как бы ни хотел, не мог избавиться от иногда слишком покровительственного «учительского» тона. Иногда, как ни странно, возникали перебранки, в основном по несостыковкам в ходе экспедиции. Решались они каждый раз одинаково: оппоненты сходились во мнении, что, раз их миссия привела к успеху, прочее не подлежало обсуждению.

\- Нет, мы с Петрой никогда не были особенно близки. А вот с племянниками – да, они забавные ребята.  
Усмешка Мейса переродилась в дружелюбное похрипывание коммуникатора.  
\- Она тоже занимается наукой?  
\- Нет. – Давние воспоминания взвились из каких-то очень далеких глубин сознания. – Нет, она с мужем переехала в Австралию. Занимается в основном семьей. Так было… на то время, когда мы улетали.

Почти три года прошло. Как давно это было?.. Чувство времени исказилось.

Жгучий стыд от непрошенного воспоминания проник сквозь менторскую личину Кэйпы.

\- Слушай, прости, что не дал тебе попрощаться с… твоими. 

Долгая пауза с легким шипением повисла «на проводе». Очень уж неожиданно изменилась повестка дня.

\- Не стоит об этом, - с достоинством ответил Мейс, которому, судя по всему, перестал нравиться предмет разговора. – Ты уже извинялся, и я уже извинялся. А перед этим почти придушил тебя. Так что… И вообще, подумай, док: возможно, неизвестность для них лучше, чем «последнее прости» с порога? А?

Это верно. Кэйпа рефлекторно растер шею, вспоминая, как долго сходили черные кровоподтеки от кулаков озверевшего Мейса. 

Иногда в ночных кошмарах ему снились страшные сцены: испачканные кровью стены, турбоскальпель, лежащий у ног мертвого навигатора, и то, с каким яростным наслаждением Кэйпа бросается на Мейса, хоть и знает, что не справится.

\- Верно. Наше лучшее послание они уже получили.

***  
Солнце должно было вновь засиять над леденеющей планетой. И это обозначало успех миссии, пусть и такой ценой.

Мейс редко рассказывал о своей семье какие-то действительно важные вещи, да Кэйпа и не спрашивал – он вообще редко проявлял любопытство. Их «статус кво» держался на том, что каждый говорит только то, что считает нужным, и не задает вопросов.

Это была тщательно выстроенная стена – для защиты личного пространства и отмежевания от того щекотливого положения, когда люди начинают слишком доверять друг другу. Особенно когда Смерть ежедневно и еженощно стоит у порога.

***

Секунды рвались в благостное никуда, а дыхание все не выравнивалось. Тотальное, ни с чем не сравнимое Одиночество заполняло спасательную капсулу, бесшумно скреблось в иллюминаторы оглушающей пустотой, тьмой и забвением.

Кэйпа вновь проснулся от собственного крика – опять Солнце, нестерпимый жар и крик, застревающий в глотке.

\- Эй! Что опять? Кошмары? – Мейс, кажется, начинал привыкать.

Для ответа пришлось собрать все наличные силы. 

\- Нет. Я не сплю. 

\- Надо же. А мне показалось, ты храпишь.

\- Заткнись.

Это было слишком легко – вот так, без обиняков, перейти на личности. Кэйпа готов был мириться с этим на большом и многолюдном, как теперь казалось, «Икаре», но здесь и сейчас это было похоже на… слишком неприкрытое вмешательство. 

\- Я предполагал, что образованные люди вроде тебя так не выражаются. 

Кэйпа с досадой обнаружил себя задетым за живое.

\- Почему это?

Но ответа не последовало, видимо, Мейс решил, что переходить к личным оскорблениям еще рановато. 

\- Доброй ночи, - буркнул в замолчавший коммуникатор образованный и разочарованный Кэйпа.

Много позже, анализируя происходящее, - дурная привычка еще с колледжа, если не с детства, - Кэйпа понимал, что это была всего лишь попытка отвлечь его, грубоватая и, вероятно, безнравственная, но действенная. Сирл бы его похвалил. 

***  
Дождь начался прямо среди увлекательной беседы о траекториях и расчете топлива – одного из очень душеспасительных разговоров, к которым оба прибегали в качестве самого сильного успокоительного средства. Ничего не работало в их случае лучше, чем разделенные на двоих надежды на возвращение.

\- Тсс! – на полуслове оборвал излияния Кэйпы Мейс, судя по звуку – прижимая палец к губам.

И верно: работала дождевальная система, упругие капли били по крупным листьям корабельной мегафлоры. 

\- Слышишь? 

Еще бы. Орошение было частью ежедневного ритуала их бытия, безвестным конструкторам кислородных садов для космических кораблей и невдомек было, насколько их системы будут востребованны затерявшимися на дальних орбитах выжившими лузерами.

Если закрыть глаза, то можно представить, что дом уже здесь, и над крышей шумит настоящий дождь, из облаков. Если бы не поскрипывание помех, то можно было бы представить, что они болтают, как приятели. Если бы…

\- Прости. Прости, я отключаюсь.

\- Эй! – но крик Мейса ушел в пустоту.

Душ остался едва ли не единственным – и тем более ценным! – отвлечением в каждодневной рутине. Экономия ресурсов была на первом месте, но оказаться под секущими струями, почувствовать на секунду энергию водного потока, вспомнить, как выглядят реки Земли, было выше любых запретов. 

Мейс может подождать.

***  
Кэйпа вышел на связь только через сутки с небольшим. То ли спал, то ли увлекся очередным исследованием из медиа-хранилища.

\- Привет.

Молчание.

\- Прости за...

Коммуникатор взорвался шипением, из него постепенно выплыл и окреп голос Мейса: изменившийся и притихший.

\- Не. Делай. Так. Больше. 

Секунды молчания в радиоэфире. Не переключайте канал. Кэйпа раскрыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать или возразить, как медальон вновь закашлялся словами:

\- Послушай, Кэйпа. Ты ведь не дурак, хоть и косишь туда успешно. Ты понимаешь, что здесь мы вдвоем; а за стенкой – минус 270 по Цельсию. Если мы будем играть в молчанку, то, уж прости, быстро последуем за Пинбейкером. Солнце ему пухом.

Прохладная стенка, примыкающая к воздуховоду из кислородного сада, оказалась весьма кстати. Прохладная – и твердая. Кэйпа прислонился к ней лбом. Вот так лучше.

\- Не оставляй меня.

Видимо, не слишком доверять не получилось. 

***  
Чтение медиа-хранилища тоже стало частью жизни. Исследования физиков, работы археологов и биологов, сочинения древних философов в исполнении Кэйпы были гвоздем программы, и не вина Мейса, что под конец сеанса он оказывался глубоко и беззастенчиво спящим. 

\- У тебя отличный голос, док. Можешь работать в детских программах на радио. Ну, когда вернемся. – То ли в шутку, то ли в оправдание.

Кэйпа не возражал, моменты спокойствия в их спасательной шлюпке он ценил больше, чем почитание своих вокальных данных.

*** 

Вынужденные периоды молчания случались и после, особенно после бессонных ночей, когда Мейс, глотая зевки, слушал и говорил, только чтобы отвлечь Кэйпу от дурных снов.  
Иногда сбивался на бездумное поддакивание, и, когда Кэйпа подозрительно спрашивал, не спит ли он, продирал глаза, ворчал про поздний час и просился выспаться – иногда во сне Мейс видел родителей. 

\- Они оба военные. Ты знаешь, очень приверженная традициям семья. Никакой богемности, хиппи, пьяных компаний на Хэллоуин. 

\- Почему ты решил заняться системами управления космическими кораблями? – Кэйпа, кажется, раз в двадцатый спрашивал.

\- Док, ты с ума сошел? Я бы в погонщики ослов подался, если б мог пораньше свалить. И подальше, - неловко замявшись ответил Мейс, судя по звукам, вставая для ночного перекуса.

Голос Мейса смягчился, и в хрипотце коммуникатора проглянули очень душевные нотки.

\- Считай, что это была счастливая случайность. Инженеров, вроде меня, у НАСА хватает, но мне удалось доказать, что это дело жизни. 

Оттенки стали горькими – определенно следовало поработать над формулировками.

Да и над расходованием ресурсов пищи стоило призадуматься, особенно в контексте переедания по ночам.

***

\- Мейс, я иногда сомневаюсь в том, что ты – настоящий. В смысле, что ты на самом деле здесь. 

\- Чего, прости? – «на другой стороне» коммуникатора опешили. Глубокая «ночь», видимо, сказывалась.

\- В смысле, что ты – человек, и разделяешь со мной все это. Иногда мне кажется, что Сирл просто настроил для меня специальную имитацию. – Кейпу внезапно потянуло на откровенность.

Можно было предполагать, что это была простая необходимость выговориться, но Мейс был единственный, кому это было можно высказать, да и один в целом мире, кому это было важно. Или складывалось такое впечатление. 

\- Прости, Кейпа, но ты ядерный недоумок. Я схожу здесь с ума: и если бы я мог сейчас до тебя добраться, то отсосал бы тебе без всяких проволочек, а потом свернул умную голову. Или наоборот, – медальон-коммуникатор звучал несколько оскорбленно.

Если это имитация, то она здорово помогала. Кэйпа рассмеялся, несколько вымученно, но вполне от души:

\- Сомневаюсь, что мне что-то из этого действительно угрожает.

\- Посмотрим, когда прибудет спасательная миссия, - вкрадчиво пригрозил микрофон на груди неверующего физика.

Разговор свернул в прежнее, накатано-успокаивающее русло: наверняка миссия уже направлена. Если учитывать сокращение траекторий за счет гравитационных маневров, то можно мерить время неделями, а не месяцами…

***  
Потому что времени было все меньше. В автономном режиме кислородный сад сможет функционировать еще около трех месяцев – что дальше? Щит начинал давать погрешности, да и вспышки, которые могли их легко настигнуть, и которых по счастливой случайности пока не произошло, могли его разрушить или повредить.

Вода, прошедшая многие и многие циклы очистки, была уже едва пригодна для питья. Мейс, до этого никогда не бывавший поджарым, высох, кожа натянулась и огрубела. Кэйпа стал похож на собственную тень.

Запасы концентратов, несмотря на строго экономное расходование, тоже начинали просвечивать. Пища часто оказывалась безвкусной, уж виной ли тому дрянная вода или привкус отчаяния. 

Это был новый вид страха перед Пустотой, заглядывающей в иллюминаторы. Страх сгореть заживо в солнечных лучах или замерзнуть в считанные минуты никуда не делся, но его постоянное присутствие несколько притупило эмоции. Но пришли новые. 

Что они будут делать, если у второго закончится еда? Выйдет из строя снабжение водой? Сломается вентиляция? Вдвоем болтаться в неизвестности ужасно, в одиночку – невыносимо. 

Счет шел на дни, и каждый давался все с большим и большим трудом.

Торопливые разговоры становились все более отрывистыми, и, вместе с тем, все более и более эмоциональными. Спешили высказать все, что думали. Или чувствовали, потому что никто другой уже не успеет услышать.

***  
\- Кэй, спишь? – голос был напряженным и взволнованным.

Как назло, в эту ночь Кэйпа спал очень спокойно, без намека на кошмары. Даже удивительно, потому что это бывало все реже. 

\- Уже нет, - привстав и поправив подушку, ответил тот.

\- Что на тебе сейчас надето? 

\- Ты с койки упал? – в той же тональности ответил несколько удивленный Кэйпа.

\- Ладно-ладно. Прости, - отчего-то смутившись ответил «с другой стороны» Мейс.

\- Ты меня за этим разбудил? 

\- Ну… почти.

Прикидывая, чем в такой час может быть занят в кровати непутевый сотоварищ по миссии, Кэйпа едва не подавился куском концентрированного блистера со вкусом, отдаленно напоминающим химический абрикос.

Нет, все-таки что-то надо делать с пищевыми привычками.

\- Прости за вопрос, ты… там… что делаешь? – Подозрительно, весьма и весьма подозрительно.

\- Ничего, - Мейс не собирался сдаваться и упорствовал в отрицании очевидного.

Логично, конечно. 

Только было неясно, что делать дальше, чем обернутся эти неожиданные и неловкие слова, прозвучавшие посреди Ничего. Они ведь – Чайник Рассела, никто и никогда не узнает, что они были, и где закончился этот путь.

***  
Молчание обрушилось внезапно и оказалось чудовищно разрушительным. Самым болезненным, что можно было бы пережить в такой ситуации.

Иллюминаторы сияли черным космосом, и кислород почему-то приносил привкус крови.  
Тонкая линия времени сошлась здесь и сейчас: в одиноком «Чайнике Рассела» их было всего двое. Так ли тяжело было разделить одиночество? Двое, разделенных райским садом. Адам и Адам в полной пустоте, выбравшиеся из огненной геенны.

Коммуникатор мерцал маячком в кромешной темноте капсулы. Связь, оборвавшаяся от нескольких слов – здравый смысл покинул этот мир?

Не страшно. Смертельно – когда оба знают, что противостоят Пустоте, и самое страшное – она, а не выбор слов. 

Неделя тишины и ожидания с обеих сторон, и ни один не произнес ни слова – коммуникаторы были выключены. «Так будет лучше», - размышлял Кэйпа. «Чтоб ты сдох», - был с ним солидарен Мейс.

\- Я обещал тебе так не делать, - к исходу недели нервы не выдержали у обоих, но пошел на контакт все-таки Кэйпа. – Ты мне ничего похожего не говорил, но мог бы предположить…

\- А покороче можно, док? – голос казался недовольным, коммуникатор, как назло, давал больше обычного помех.

\- Ты засранец. 

Категорично. Ну вот и интеллектуальная элита стала ближе к народу, подумалось Мейсу, который, тем не менее, не преминул ответить:

\- Сам виноват. 

Интеллектуальная элита интеллектуально осмысливала голословные обвинения. Осмысливать все это придется долго и упорно. Но, вполне возможно они с этим справятся.

\- В чем это? – видимо, не справилась с этим занятием.

\- Ты начал мне сниться. Я понимаю, что сделать с этим ничего нельзя. Но это…

\- Причиняет дискомфорт? – подсказал Кэйпа, волнуясь по поводу дальнейшего развития событий.

\- Можно и так сказать, - проворчал уязвленный Мейс, переворачиваясь на другой бок и устраивая коммуникатор на сбитой подушке рядом с собственной щекой. – Доброй ночи.

***  
Страшный сон навалился как волна из адреналиновой имитации реальности доктора Сирла: ледяной, колючий, сбивающий с ног. Мейс собирался прикончить Кэйпу, наконец-то! Под жужжание, напоминающее турбоскальпель, пальцы, холодные и тяжелые, свинцовые, охватывали шею, прерывая дыхание, тяжесть наваливалась на все тело, и хотелось только одного – чтобы пытка поскорее закончилась.

Полусон-полубред закончился очень быстро, сразу после того, как губы Мейса оказались совсем рядом, и вспышка света, напоминающая огненную лаву, смыла волной тяжелый и тоскливый морок.

Кэйпа сел на постели, обхватив руками голову. Тревожный симптом. Недостаток кислорода. Значит, сад не справляется. Липкий ужас услужливо подступил из темноты.

Вызывать Мейса не решился, утро было слишком раннее. К чему обсуждать очевидное? Скоро он и сам заметит.

Симптомы довольно простые, и тяготы их совместного бытия обещали вскоре закончиться.

Одна мысль, зудящая на подкорке, впивалась прямо в сознание: что он будет делать, если с Мейсом что-нибудь случится? 

\- Эй, - не сдержался Кэйпа. Сколько раз он пробовал объяснить Мейсу, что его зовут не «Эй» и не «Док», но тот был упорен и вот, пожалуйста – Кэйпа сам перенимает дурные привычки инженера.

\- Да-а? – удивленной сонной хрипотцой отозвался коммуникатор. Видимо, спал.

\- Да. – Кэйпа был тверд в своих намерениях. – Слушай, если спасемся – обязательно отсосешь. Или я… На месте разберемся. 

На другом конце радиоэфира повисла многозначительная тишина; Мейс решил удостовериться:

\- Это у тебя от голода или от хренового воздуха там кукушку повело?

\- Не готов тебе сказать. Слишком мало исходных данных, - огрызнулся Кэй.

\- Забыл тебе сказать – глаза у тебя… дурацкие. Как у Ромео. Но психованного.

***

Сигнал пришел из пустоты.

Услышали его одновременно оба, и закричали, синхронно, оглушив друг друга и самое себя. Сигнал был неустойчивым, но становился все яснее и, очевидно, ближе. Значит, это не могла быть Земля – только если вся планета не снялась с орбиты и не отправилась на поиски блудных физика и компьютерщика.

Длинные недели и еще более длинные дни, с медленно стекающими с цифр на таймере минутами. Разговоры, от которых не становилось легче: но иногда такой вкус имеет самое страшное лекарство. Вера в чудо – потому что больше ничего не осталось. И тонкая, призрачная нить, затянувшая в плотный узел чувства и инстинкт выживания. 

Скоро все это должно закончиться. Прекрасное чувство и радость затопила обе капсулы, и кислородный сад, наполнила каждую каплю искусственного дождя и каждый лист.

Но теперь все должно было измениться: потому что Пустота принесла голос Сирла, надиктовывающего координаты приближения – так, цифрами, можно было вселить надежду вернее, чем любыми ободряющими фразами.

Сил бурно радоваться не нашлось, но Мейс успел наговорить всякой восторженной дребедени о том, что они скоро будут дома. Что они спасены – это наверняка корабль, и наверняка за ними.

Возражения Кэйпы о том, что это может быть автоматический спутник, станция слежения, - от которых им будет мало пользы, - были отметены. Теперь бал правило это сумасшествие.

\- Ты ведь разбираешься в теориях вероятности. Вот и скажи мне, какова вероятность того, что автоматический спутник отправили нам наперерез? Навигационная сетка говорит, что он летит прямо сюда, и…

\- Я бы не был так уверен. Они могут отправить просто робота – заглянуть на орбиту. А до прибытия корабля может пройти еще не один месяц. 

Медальон на груди Кэйпы обиженно засопел и фыркнул.

\- Посмотрим.

***  
\- Док, просыпайся!!!

\- Только не кричи так, - Кэйпа уже пожалел, что избавился от кошмаров, раньше, по крайней мере, он не спал, когда Мейсу приходило в голову разбудить его среди ночи.

\- Хорошо, хорошо, - но, судя по голосу, собеседника распирало сообщить что-то важное.

\- Это не автоматическая станция, Кэй. Это люди, и они транслируют сигнал для нас! Они нас ищут, и если найдут – когда найдут, - мы спасены.

Корабля еще не было даже видно: ни точки, ни намека в провалах иллюминаторов. Но голос, переданный в их маленький ковчег, побуждал к активным действиям, и вновь спасательные капсулы стали тесны и неприютны. 

Выжидательное молчание Кэйпы, должно быть, переводилось как «Подожди-ка, что за оптимизм?»

\- Сигнал вывел центральный компьютер «Икара I». Перевести его на мой - оказалось плевым делом. 

\- Ты не поверишь, док! – Кэйпа даже не стал поправлять. – С ними Сирл. И Кэсси. Возможно, мы увидимся совсем скоро!

Впервые за много месяцев Кэйпа почувствовал, как отступает Пустота, притаившаяся за тонкой обшивкой спасательной капсулы. Улыбнуться было легко. Легче, чем он мог себе представить.  
Теперь все казалось совсем легко – и говорить, и обещать, и радоваться вместе с Мейсом. Спасение было совсем близко, и впереди уже начинали маячить горизонты родной планеты.  
Они найдут, как сосуществовать – быть может, Мейс и захочет его придушить, когда-нибудь в будущем. От самой мысли, что будущее у них было, на душе становилось едва ли не радостнее, чем от сигналов теперь уже видимого корабля.

«Ребята, - голос Кэсси, едва слышимый, с помехами, с границ мертвой зоны, был практически равен спасению, - Ребята, мы идем! Координаты ноль-четы…»  
Недаром она была лучшей из них, самым эмоциональным пилотом. 

***

Коммуникаторы практически не замолкали. Пока не прибыл корабль нужно было успеть высказаться. Все, что не успеется потом. Когда они все-таки попробуют свернуть друг другу шеи.

\- Между прочим, - буднично продолжил обнаглевший компьютерный гений, - не забывай, что, если выберемся…

\- Я тебе дам, - уже привычно согласился даже ни разу не возбудившийся Кэйпа.

\- И не просто отсосать – а как полагается, ночь страсти. - Наглость Мейса не имела никаких пределов

\- Полугодовое заключение в моей компании не пошло тебе на пользу, - Кэйпа был непреклонен в своем стремлении улучшить коммуникативные навыки товарища по несчастью.

\- Пошел ты, Кэйпа! И глаза у тебя блядские! Если что – я не виноват, ты первый начал.

***  
Командир корабля, разумеется, не дала им убить друг друга: по крайней мере, по пути на Землю. Видимо, они собрались этим заняться сразу после того, как отпраздновали повышение Кэсси.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Collage] Inside and out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224368) by [WTF All Space 2021 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Space%202021)




End file.
